What About Us?
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Alt Jack/Jamie spinoff of "A new kind of love" Jamie meets someone who makes him feel loved. Rating for future chapters.


**What about Us?**

**A/N: ****Well this is a spinoff of "A new kind of love." This story takes place about two years after the Doctor dumped Jamie and Rose on the parallel world. This is NOT a 10.5/Rose! This is an alt Jack/Jamie. Yes you heard right, an alt Jack paired with Jamie! I know this is a horrible idea, but a plot bunny bit me in the ass and would not let go until I wrote this. So please forgive me. Enjoy. Oh and Jamie looks a little different! Only his hair color and his eyes are different and his height.**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting**

Jack Harkness walked into his favorite pub called The Market Tavern; he glanced around and spotted an attractive man sitting at the bar. He sat down five chairs away and ordered himself something to drink.

"Nice isn't he?" The bartender named Ethan asked as he caught Jack eyeing the young man.

"Very nice, do you know him?"

"His name is Jamie Noble, tried to get 'im to come home with me, but he turned me down." Ethan complained.

"What else do you know about him?" Jack asked choosing to ignore Ethan's comment.

"Other than he is absolutely gorgeous," Ethan said with a grin. "He can't drink alcohol and he comes here every Friday night."

"What does he drink?" Jack asked curiously.

"Coke with ice and no lemon," Ethan said looking proud of himself.

"You like him don't you?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Who wouldn't, I mean look at 'im!" Ethan said dreamily and they both looked at the other man.

Jack saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his small, but lightly muscled frame. He had a head full of wild ginger colored hair that fell in front of his eyes. He had long shapely legs and pale skin; he had full pink lips and dimples. Jack noticed that he had a small delicate looking frame; he always liked someone who was small, but also strong willed.

Jack had to admit that Jamie was nice to look at and he couldn't help but wonder what he was like in bed. But for some reason Jack did not just want to bed him, he wanted to know who this man was, find out what made him tick.

"He has got the most striking green eyes I have ever seen." Ethan murmured as they admired the thin man.

"Can you two quite staring at me? I already have enough of that at work and I don't want it here as well!" Jamie snapped as he gave them a glare.

"It is kind of hard not to stare at someone as sexy as you, Jamie." Ethan flirted and Jack saw Jamie look down.

"I am not going to sleep with you, Ethan." Jamie said as he came over to where they were standing.

He came up to Jack's shoulder and Jack could smell a sweet citrusy scent coming off of him. Jamie looked up at him and smiled sweetly and Jack smiled back at him.

"But-but why not?" Ethan asked in mock hurt tone.

"You're not my type." Jamie told him with a grin.

"What's your type?" Jack asked curiously.

Jamie flicked his eyes over his frame and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet." Jamie said with a smile.

"Well give me a shout when you find out." Ethan said with a smile.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Look I need to start heading home before it gets to dark." Jamie said as he grabbed his coat.

"Here let me help you with that." Jack said as he quickly took his coat and helped him into it.

"Thank you." Jamie murmured blushing slightly.

"Do you have a car?" Jack asked.

"No I don't have the money to buy one."

"Then I'm walking you home." Jack said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Okay."

Jack glanced at Ethan.

"You bastered," He mouthed.

Jack grinned.

Jamie saw the looks the two were sharing and he rolled his eyes.

**88888**

"So what made you want to walk me home?" Jamie asked as they walked away from the pub.

"London is dangerous at night." Jack replied with a shrug.

"Oh are you calling me weak?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

"No I would hate to see someone like you get hurt." Jack said with a grin.

Jamie glanced over at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what," Jack asked glancing over at Jamie.

"For making me feel desirable." Jamie muttered.

"Who said you weren't?"

"They don't say it to my face, but they give me looks. I'm sure they talk about me behind my back, no woman has asked me out or even flirted with me." Jamie sighed softly. "That's why I go to that bar, I like when Ethan flirts with me. Don't tell him or I will never hear the end of it." Jamie laughed softly.

"You're secret is safe with me." Jack said with a smile.

"Everybody at work avoids me like I have the damn plague." Jamie hissed and Jack looked down at him in surprise.

"Why?" Jack asked truly wanting to know what they do to him.

"My boss is a bitch and she said I am "Off limits" to everyone there! She treats me like I have no feelings to hurt. She says things that are not true and everyone is scared to get near me now." Jamie whipped the tears off his face and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for ranting at you." He muttered looking embarrassed.

"Rant all you want, it is not healthy to keep all those emotions inside you." Jack said with a smile. "You need to let it out and I am willing to listen to everything you have to say." Jack said.

"My story would bore you." Jamie sighed.

"I doubt it." Jack told him with a smile.

Jamie glanced at him and looked away.

"This is me." Jamie said and Jack looked up at the tall building.

"I will walk you to your door." Jack said.

Jamie led him up to his door and turned to look at him.

"Okay I got here safe and sound, so now what are you going to do?" Jamie asked cheekily.

"This," Jack said and then he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jamie's cheek.

Jamie gasped softly and looked at Jack.

Jack smiled down at him.

"You're amazing," Jack whispered. "And don't let anyone tell you differently." And then he walked down the stairs and disappeared.

Jamie unlocked his door and let himself in and shut the door, he leaned against it. "It seems that I am falling hard." He whispered to himself and he bit his lip and smiled to himself.

**A/N: ****What did you think? Even if you don't like it, I have to continue it. Please tell me if you think I am making them move to fast or to slow. I am still new at this kind of thing and I am hoping to get some advice from tardis-mole. I love John Barrowman and David Tennant and for them to be together… *starts to daydream* Oh sorry! Oh and coagulations to John Barrowman for his marriage/partnership with Scott Gill! They look so happy together! I hope you guys liked the story and I will explain what happened to make Jamie look different. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I need a BETA! Alexandra. **


End file.
